fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisui E. Fiore
|previous affiliation= |occupation=Princess |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives=Fiore's King (Father) |magic= |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 304 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui・E・Fiōre) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of Fiore's King. Appearance Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well and a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead with the prominent tuft in the middle that reaches down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 304, Page 20 When in her room at Mercurius, she is seen wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with thrills at the end of them. She wears fair amount of jewelry with a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them. Personality Little is known about Hisui's personality but she appears to be rather sweet and kind but could be strict when it is needed. She is also the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Project. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc As the games progress, a guard tells the Princess that it is the best chance for them to take actions, whereupon she announces the Eclipse 2 Project. When Natsu, Wendy, and Mirajane try to free Lucy and Yukino from their prison cell, a trap activates and confines them in an underground place Hisui refers to as the Abyss Palace where criminals have never escaped. Hisui appears in a communication, addressing them as thieves and telling them to "rot" before closing. Although, as the guards nearby celebrate, she carries an unhappy expression about her own actionFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 17-19. When she overhears the guards say that the Garou Knights have been sent to execute the rescue team, she thinks to herself about the continuous backfiring of her strategy and prays for Arcadios' safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 14 Soon after, Hisui is approached by the guards who tell her the Garou Knights were defeated by the Mages, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. However, Datong approaches her, stating she shouldn't carry such a look. Hisui questions why he isn't at the Domus Flau, to which he states he returned since he had a bad feeling. Questioning why Arcadios was sent to Abyss Palace without a trial, Datong states he knows she used Fairy Tail to rescue him and that she was the mastermind behind the Eclipse project and allowed Arcadios to take the fall. Though Datong tries convincing her to stop her goal to change the world, Hisui states her intention to continue with the Eclipse 2 Project. To Datong's surprise, Hisui reveals it to be the real project, the failure of which will cause the country to be destroyed. Trivia *"Hisui" is a japanese word that means "Jade". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female